Who could forget
by TragicIceCream
Summary: shounen-ai. A few people wish they were more loved. Was fic "Nobody Knows Me Anymore", but updated! 23
1. Yugi's pov

Okay, this is shounen-ai stuffs, so be on the lookout. If you don't know what that is , it's boys liking other boys, and I know there are lots of people who hate it so I warn you now… just don't read it if you don't wanna see that sort of thing! And I also don't own Yugioh at all, and I'm not trying to say that I do, and I know no one is stupid enough to think that I do. Enough with that – onto the fic!

***********************************

***********************************

            The way he smiled at me today – his golden hair shone like a goldfish in a small bowl by the kitchen window on a sunny afternoon. His cheeks were rosy and sweet, like dandelions and honeybees. It was in that moment that I knew I had to tell him that I loved him.

            No, more like "we" loved him. I am not only myself, but one other. I have a dark half, a Yami who takes control of my body, so I'm not alone anymore. I almost wonder if the one I love is smitten more by my dark side than by me. I watch in the shadows in the back of his mind, keeping my little light of vision open to see through my Yami's eyes. When the two of them laugh, they laugh together. I think they even forget about me sometimes. I do.

            I wanted to take hold of his hand today, when I saw him smiling. He is always so beautiful to watch – even if he is graceless sometimes. There's something in the way he looks at me that makes me feel special, feel loved, no matter what.

            Maybe he really loves me, but I can't tell. I want to show him that I care, but I am too scared to tell him my feelings. I wonder if my Yami would know. I wonder if he would be jealous. He's told me a thousand times that he loves the both of us. I wonder if I should just tell the truth.

            It might just be easier than living, wishing I were his lucky star.

            I might have something to hold on to, someone to love…

            Someone who remembers that I'm here, too.

***********************************

***********************************

So, is it any good so far? Can you guys guess who's talking? I guess it goes a few different ways, but I can make more chapters from other perspectives! Review and tell me if you want more chapters. ^.~ Jyaa--


	2. Jowy's pov

Thanks so much for all the nice reviews! I know my story's short, but I hope it's not too bad to read. Thanks for the wait. I was busy. (You know, school and work and whatnot…)

Sorry, Misura. I love Ryou/Joey pairings (they need to have more of those two! They're pretty together J ), but this time it's none other than Joey/Yugi/Yamiyugi! I mean, it's just so obvious in the show, right? They're all over each other, it's so cute. ^.^ On with the next chapter in this itty bitty series!

******************************************

Yea, I know it's hard to think "I love you" about two people. But that's just how my life goes. Don't give me that smart-alec look, like I'm not allowed to fall in love with more than one person; this time it's the real deal. There's really no other way it would work and be fair, not with them.

            I didn't really know them until high school. Yea, okay, I met Yugi first. He was a cute little guy, I could give him that much. Then he really got to me, suckered me in. I'm a fool for the big sappy eyes, I guess. His overall… _niceness to anyone (and I mean anyone, no joke) is almost angelic, it's inhumane._

            I can't believe I'm saying this. "Cute" and "angelic" are words guys don't use to describe other guys. Whatever – who needs standards, anyway? This guy breaks all rules of normalcy. He's someone else entirely.

            Really!

            And not in the schizophrenic kinda way, no… well, yea, kinda… okay lemme say this. He turns into someone else when he'd getting serious.  He gets taller and grins at me a lot, which sorta makes me feel giddy, like my stomach hurts and I kinda like it. It's always me he turns to when he's lost in battle, or confused at all. There are no words to describe how much he's motivated me, too, when I've been down.

            Here's the killer part. I can't tell one that I love them without the other being there, thinking I don't mean him or something. I don't know how to say it, or who to say it to first, or really how to approach this at all. I've never been too good at this sort of thing…

            I mean, what would you do?

            I guess all I have to do is admit it, but when? Where? To which one, and how? It's almost too complicated. Maybe I'm making it worse than it really is.

            Maybe it's too late. They're probably involved with each other, somehow.

            …how would that work, anyway? Oh well. Maybe they'll show me how.

            Someone needs to get this over with, or I'm gonna die wondering…

            Could they really love me back? Or am I gonna be alone forever?

            I guess I'll have to wait and see.

********************************************

So… That's Joey's pov, if you couldn't guess. Wanna hear from Yami in the next chapter? That seems to be where the story's headed.

Yami: Yes! I'm ready for some love! ::poses dramatically::

Yugi: ::hides:: Don't embarrass me…

Yami: It's all for the fans. ::poses again::

Yugi: Nooo… you're exploiting my body against my will!

Yami: ::pauses and thinks, smiling:: Not yet, but I could… ::decides to take off his cape and stick out his butt to the cheering crowd::

Yugi: ;_; That's not what I meant…

Yami: Mwa ha ha ha ha…


End file.
